Twist of Fate
by NickyLovett
Summary: Before Judge Turpin sends Benjamin Barker away to prison for 15 years. What if the Judge didn't have eyes for Lucy, but for Nellie instead? This is a Turpett fanfiction. Rated M for future chapters. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Twist of Fate

By: Nicky Lovett

Nellie Lovett was in her pie shop getting it ready for her customers. This was the first time she would open since the depth of her poor Albert. The Barker family, who were renting the space above her shop, had insisted that she take a week off to mourn. Obviously they didn't know how Albert had treated her. A punching bag, that's what she had been, a way to let his anger out in his sometimes drunken states. She'd grown to hate him over the years. They married young in hopes of starting a family together. Instead Nellie had become a housewife, slaving away to her husbands every want and need, because she was unable to have children as much as they had tried. So it wasn't an absolute devastating time in her life when Albert had died compared to everything else that had happened through out their marriage. In a way she was relieved that he wouldn't be there every night to beat or rape her until he passed out. The ringing of the bell on the front door woke Nellie from her thoughts.

"Sorry, love, I'm not open for another hour," Nellie popped the pies into the miniature oven behind her.

"Mrs. Lovett?" the familiar, deep voice asked.

"Judge Turpin!" she exclaimed. He was the last person she'd expect to be in her pie shop. Yes, he had attended her Albert's funeral and talked for quite a bit and had gotten along, but she hadn't expected him to go out of his way to see her. "How lovely to see you again. Did you come 'ere for a pie, sir?"

"I came to ask a favor," the Judge said. He seemed to her to be unsure of what he really wanted to say as if he was cursing himself for dropping in so unexpectedly.

"A favor?" Now she was curious. What could a poor, widowed baker do for such a wealthy bachelor as the Great Judge Turpin? _I could think of quite a bit actually_, the baker answered her own thoughts, but quickly brushed them aside. He couldn't possibly be so upfront and careless…could he?

"Well not exactly a favor, I suppose."

"What can I do for you, Love?" Nellie ushered him into a nearby booth and handed him a pie. He seemed so tense; maybe some friendly gestures could put his mind at ease. After all he was her guest.

"You see," the Judge began looking down at the pie and back up at Nellie, "I am throwing a ball at my home this evening."

"How fancy," Nellie smiled politely not knowing what he was getting at, but not wanting to interrupt his thoughts.

"Yes," the Judge acknowledged and continued. "Well, I was wondering if you would care to join me."

"Me?" Nellie gasped not believing what she was hearing. How could the Judge want to be seen with a poor soul like her, let alone want her to accompany him to something as big as this ball? "I couldn't possibly," she shook her head and got up from the table trying to busy herself and avoid eye contact. There was something about him that she couldn't help but be attracted to. Eye contact would make her heart beat faster, and it seemed wrong to think such things so soon after Albert's death even if he wasn't the best of husbands.

"Mrs. Lovett are you alright?" The Judge moved to the counter noticing how she clung to it. Obviously Nellie hadn't realized that she was now gripping the counter for support and that the Judge was now inches from her. His soft touch on her shoulder caught her off guard and she almost tripped onto him.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," Nellie smiled and went to wipe off the tables. "I just wouldn't have anything to wear and I certainly wouldn't fit in. I'm not exactly what you'd consider _wealthy_, Judge Turpin. I thank you kindly though, sir."

"Attire is hardly important, Mrs. Lovett, but if it is a problem I shall send the Beadle with something later today. A carriage will be ready outside for you at nine," Judge Turpin kissed her cheek politely and left before Nellie could argue.

Nellie gently put a hand to where the Judge kissed her. Had he really just done that? That feeling in the pit of her stomach had returned along with the pounding of her heart. Why did she feel so guilty? She hadn't done anything wrong, and it wasn't like Albert had treated her properly when he was alive. She wanted to be happy for once in her life, and if happiness was Judge Turpin then so be it. She liked this man. "He _kissed _me," she told herself.

"Who kissed you?" another familiar voice asked. _Twice in one day_, she thought to herself. _What's with these men sneaking up on me today? More visitors I've had in a few moments than I've had since I moved here!_ "Who was that, Nellie?"

"Nothing, love," Nellie turned around to see her best friend, Benjamin Barker, standing in the doorway. "Just Judge Turpin popping' in for a visit."

"Judge Turpin?" Ben raised his eyebrows at his friend. "What would Judge Turpin want here?" Nellie shot a glare at Ben as if he'd just insulted everything about her. Well, in a way, he _had_. "I didn't mean it like that."

"He invited me to his ball this evening. I'll be gone after I close up tonight.

"You're not going are you?" Ben suddenly became protective. What did it matter to him anyways? He had a pregnant wife to worry about, not a close friend. Nellie could care for herself. She didn't need him pretending to be fatherly like he had done when they were children. She could use a friend instead.

"Yes I am going, and you can put your plans to keep me here to a halt. It's high time I did something fun for once. I deserve happiness as well as anybody else," she snapped. Nellie Lovett was a sure sight with her half done hair, pouting lips, flour covered face and dress, and hands and rolling pin on her hips.

"You had happiness with Albert," Ben reminded sternly.

Bloody man trying everything in his power to get her to stay! Well it wouldn't work. Not this time.

"Don't do that," Nellie's voice almost cracked when she spoke. "Don't try to guilt me into staying."

"But you did have fun when Albert was around?"

"Stop it!" Nellie suddenly shouted. She couldn't help it. He didn't know the truth about her marriage. How could she have told him the truth behind their 'happiness'? He had been her best friend since they were little children. He would have killed Albert himself if she had said something, and she couldn't risk losing him. Not when she had needed a friend the most. "You don't know the half of it! You wouldn't understand."

"Nellie, I didn't mean to," Ben defended. How come he couldn't keep his mouth shut before it started trouble? He hadn't wanted to hurt her.

"Just go, Ben. Please just go!" Nellie demanded. She could feel the tears building up. Her body slowly began to shake and she didn't want Ben to see her like that. Bad memories raced through her mind and she needed to clear her thoughts. She had customers that she would have to attend to later and she needed to be calm and clear headed for them.

* * *

Business was better than usual today. Nellie even had to make more pies and almost ran out, so she closed early. She needed to save the rest of the meat for the lunch shift tomorrow. She had enough time to clean up shop and still have enough time to get ready for Judge Turpin's ball that evening. It wasn't until she had finished cleaning that she realized that the Judge had still not sent her the dress, so she plopped herself down into a booth and poured her some gin. Her poor bones needed a break and this was the perfect time to do so.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Nellie jumped at the sound of her name being called. She hadn't even heard the bell ring when the door opened. _People really needed to start knocking or something. Almost having a heart attack each time someone tried to talk to her was getting rather old._

"Oh!" Nellie exclaimed turning around with her hand over her chest. "Lucy, I didn't even hear you come in, love. It's Nellie remember?"

"Yes, Nellie, sorry," Lucy smiled and walked further inside. She set a package she had been lugging around on the table Nellie was at. It was carefully wrapped in fancy paper and a bow was placed neatly in the center of it.

"What you got there?"

"A man came by earlier with this. Guess he thought I was you," Lucy explained and pushed the package to Nellie. "I was waiting for you to close before I gave it to you. Don't want to interfere with your work, Mrs. Lovett," Lucy always seemed to be afraid to talk to Nellie or anyone aside from Ben.

"Yes, well thank you, Lucy," Nellie took the package and opened it as Lucy watched eagerly sitting across from her. "Just the thing I was waiting for."

"Anyone special?" Lucy pried when she noticed Nellie smiling at the note she held in her hand.

"Judge Turpin," Nellie told her as if the name explained what Lucy wanted to hear. She didn't know how to answer her any other way. _Was he someone special?_

"The Judge?" Lucy seemed shocked that Judge Turpin would be sending gifts. _Nellie_ was shocked that he seemed to be taking an interest in her. Maybe she was making too much of this? He was probably just trying to be friendly, but even that was odd.

"He invited me to his ball this evening," Nellie went on to explain how her recent encounters with the Judge had gone. Lucy was eager to see the dress that the Judge had picked, so Nellie opened it. It was a crimson red ball gown with a coal black lining, and set neatly on top of it was a black and silver mask.

* * *

After and hour of Lucy pampering Nellie she was finally ready to go. Lucy had had too much fun dressing her up. It'd been awhile since she'd had a proper girl's day and Nellie's _date_ was an excuse to do so. Maybe Lucy would have a little baby girl that she could dress up? She would have fun with that.

"I see Lucy got her hands on you," Ben chuckled s Nellie carefully walked down her stairs. Nellie shot him a warning look that told him all he needed to know and he went silent. Obviously she was still upset with him from there previous encounter. He chose his next words carefully and softened his voice, "You look lovely, Nellie."

"Thank you," Nellie mumbled. She tried to stay angry, but her feelings betrayed her and a small smile escaped.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Ben filled the slightly tense silence hoping that would work. "Have fun tonight."

"It's alright, love," Nellie sounded like herself again. "I overreacted a bit more than necessary."

"Oh, Benny!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly walking as quickly as a very pregnant woman could down the stairs. "There you are. Doesn't Mrs. Lovett, er, Nellie, look lovely, darling?"

"Lovely," Ben echoed before a knock on the door silenced them all.

Suddenly Nellie was speechless and didn't want to move. Why was she suddenly so nervous? _Quit being a fool, Nellie! He's just another man. No need to overwhelm yourself with meaningless thoughts and wreckful thinking._ Nellie smiled warmly at Ben whose hand was resting on her shoulder. Lucy had been more than eager to answer the door and was already ushering their guest inside. Once she was able to compose herself and get the strength to move, Nellie and Benjamin went to greet their guest as well.

"Judge Turpin," Nellie was shocked to see him there himself, but smiled politely trying to hide it. "I didn't expect you to be picking me up yourself."

Judge Turpin held his arm out and happily she walked arm-in-arm with him out of the pie shop after saying their goodbyes. He was quite the gentlemen and Nellie thought she could get used to that all the men of her past had been far from friendly let alone gentlemen. Yes, Nellie Lovett could get used to this new characteristic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a month since Nellie Lovett had attended the Ball with Judge Turpin that night. The Judge had taken her out almost every week since then. Benjamin was happy to see his friend was truly happy, happier than he'd ever seen her. Lucy was just happy to get to dress Nellie up a lot, but being nine months pregnant she had been given strict orders to stay in bed. Poor Lucy hated to be stuck up there alone most of the day with out a friendly soul to chat with her throughout the day. Benjamin had to work and Nellie had to run the pie shop, but she made sure to check on Lucy a few times during the day. Benjamin was happy to see that his two favorite girls were getting along and finally becoming friends. Nellie had grown to like the soft-spoken woman for Benjamin and he thought it best to do the same for Nellie. The Judge had even stayed for dinner with Nellie, Lucy, and Benjamin one night at the pie shop and Benjamin knew then how much the two really did care for each other. It was in the way Nellie always looked at him and how the Judge had been towards her made him realize that he should give the man a chance. He just didn't want to see his best friend get hurt. If only he knew how much her _dear_ Albert had treated her during their marriage.

"I had a lovely time, Nellie," the Judge said as they stopped outside of Nellie's pie shop. He had taken her to a rather new restaurant a few blocks away, and since it was such a nice night they had decided to walk.

"I did too," Nellie agreed with a shy smile as she opened the door slightly. "Would you like to come in? A cup of gin or a pie?" she offered opening the door wider and stepping in with the Judge following her.

"I'd love too."

Nellie went to her counter and the Judge took a seat in a booth by the door. She pulled a fresh pie out of the oven- she seemed to have an endless supply at times- and brought it along with two glasses of gin to the booth. Judge Turpin thanked her and then pulled her onto his lap after she had set everything down.

"'ello love," Nellie giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

Before anything could happen there was a scream from upstairs and the two jumped. Nellie immediately thought of Lucy and the baby. Maybe it was time. A scared Benjamin came bursting into the pie shop not too long after the scream confirming her thoughts.

"Oh my," Nellie whispered under her breath. She broke out of the Judge's grip and walked to Benjamin. "Go get a doctor," she ordered him, "I'll stay 'ere with her."

Benjamin was only able to nod and Nellie gave him a soft shove to send him on his way. She turned to the Judge with an apologetic look not knowing what else to say. She had to help Lucy. It wasn't as if she could just abandon the poor thing when she was completely helpless and in need the most.

"Its fine," he said as if reading her mind.

"I'm sorry," she moved to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

"It's alright, I can wait here," he took her by surprise and it showed in her eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't know how long I'll be, but if you're sure there are pies and plenty of gin and ale. Make yourself at home."

The screams filled the room and Nellie thought that they would never end. Soon her eardrums would give and she'd have to learn sign language! The doctor had insisted that she stay and act as a mid-wife since it was too late to find anyone else. Benjamin was at his wife's side holding her hand while Nellie gave her words of encouragement and helped the doctor deliver the child. Finally Lucy had give birth to the most bloody and tiny baby girl Nellie had ever seen in her life. While Benjamin calmed Lucy down Nellie cleaned the child and the doctor gave them all instructions and left. Nellie left the new baby with her parents and went down to the pie shop in hopes of falling into a much needed sleep.

"How are they?" the Judge asked startling Nellie when she walked in. She had forgotten that he had stayed behind.

"They're just fine," Nellie let out a loud sigh and sat down next to him. Closing her eyes she laid her head back on his shoulder. She was grateful to have his company at times like this. "They have a baby girl. Johanna, that's what they named her. I imagine she'll become a silly little newt just like her mother. Pretty just as well," Nellie smiled tiredly and yawned. "Richard, what are you doin'?" Nellie laughed when the Judge began to nibble at her ear and neck. It felt so nice, but she knew _exactly_ what it would lead to. It wasn't that she didn't want to do that with him, but it just wasn't right. They weren't married. She knew that if it got around that she was sleeping with the Judge that there would be many rumors started about her. How she was sleeping with him for the money, and how she was just another whore from the streets. How would that look for her? She was a poor, widowed baker with barely enough money to fix things that brake, and suddenly she is sleeping with the Judge? That would start something alright.

"Nellie," he moaned into her neck and kissing her all over her neck and shoulder. Nellie couldn't help but tilt her head to the side giving him more access and moan in the pleasure of it all. She wanted him badly, but she couldn't give in. She needed to pull away, but his touch was just too powering for her to stop him. "Nellie," he murmured once again making his way to her chest and mouth. Soon she couldn't not give in and turned to face him, so that they were now lost in a heated kiss. Richard's hands began to roam her body and occasionally small moans of pleasure came out of Nellie's mouth and she leaned into his touch. Oh how she wanted this! She wanted to feel his warm skin on hers and feel him inside of her. She wanted to be loved by him in the same way she loved him.

"Richard, don't," Nellie gasped when one of his hands made its way under her dress and up her thigh. "I can't," she felt bad that she had let him get this far. Richard whispered sweet nothings in her ear and continued caressing and kissing her. His hand continued to make its way up her thigh inching closer to where she so desperately longed him to touch. She gasped again when his hand crept under her underwear and he began to rub her slowly, but he covered it with another heated kiss. "Richard, please don't."

"Why not?" Richard murmured against her skin.

"We can't do this," Nellie told him.

"You seemed to want this a few seconds ago," he told her slowly stopping what he was doing with a powerful reluctant ness. "No one can see us."

"It's not that I don't want to, I do," Nellie pulled away slightly to look at him. "It's not right," Richard seemed confused by what she was trying to tell him, and if she told him forwardly, she thought she would be nagging him about marriage and come off as just another desperate, poor, widowed woman who wanted to marry for money. No, Nellie Lovett was not a desperate whore of a woman. She was a woman with morals and she stuck to what she believed no matter the cost. She was quite the stubborn lady as Richard Turpin was sure to find out. Nellie caught Richard's eye and knew she would have to explain what she had meant no matter how it made her seem. "We're not married, it's just not right. I've never done this out of marriage and I couldn't possibly change that now."

Richard rested his hand back down on her mid-thigh and looked at her. "Marry me, Nellie," he said between planting kisses on her neck once more.

Nellie was taken aback by the sudden question. She hadn't meant for him to ask her that. What did he take her for? She wasn't going to marry him just so he could have sex with her whenever he wanted it. As much as she loved the idea of marrying him, and she did she had grown to fall madly in love with Richard Turpin over the past few weeks, she didn't want to be asked like this. Not in this way. Is that all he had wanted from her this whole time? To get into her clothes and have casual sex with her like she didn't mean anything at all? Was she just another one of his _toys_, so to speak? She had thought he would be different, not like every other man she had come across over the years. Suddenly she was angry and hurt at the realization that he didn't give a rat's ass about _her_ just her body and she pushed him off of her. He almost fell out of the booth at the sudden blow and he was too shocked to say or do anything for a while.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked after trying to find an answer in her eyes.

"I can't believe I fell for this!" Nellie nearly shouted standing up quickly almost knocking him completely on the floor this time. "I can't believe I thought that you'd be different. You sure fooled me, Richard Turpin," Nellie was just about fuming now and it angered her more to see the Judge looking at her like she had just lost her mind, oblivious to everything he had just said.

"What are you talking about, Nellie? Fell for what?"

"You only wanted to console me that first time we met in hopes of sleeping with me," Nellie snapped. "You're just like all the other men, all you men ever want is sex and I can't believe I was blinded to think you were different from them! I won't marry you just so you can have a wife to do with as you please whenever you please. I won't do it."

"Nellie," Richard suddenly realized what she was saying. He shouldn't have asked at that moment. It was obvious as to why that was the worst timing for a proposal. How was he so naïve not to realize it before the words had slipped? He loved Nellie he did and he wanted to marry her. He just wished now that he had made it more romantic. She really was a wonder and all he could hope was that he would soon become _his_ wonder. "I didn't mean it like that. I've wanted to ask you for a while now, but there was never a right time."

"And that was appropriate timing? Right after I refuse _sex_?" Nellie turned on him and now they were inches away from one another.

"It wasn't perfect timing," he admitted. "We were already on the subject and it just slipped. I love you, Nellie, I really do. I didn't want to hurt you; I just want you to be happy. I want _us_ to be happy, and a lifetime with you would make me just about the happiest man in the world. I love you, Nellie Lovett."

Nellie couldn't believe what she was hearing. In a matter of seconds this man had gone from insulting her to making her the happiest woman alive, happier than she had ever been before. Did he really want to marry her? A poor widowed baker like herself? She didn't know how she would ever be able to live up to his expectations as a proper wife. She was suddenly at a loss for words. What could she say? Finally she had what she always wanted on the tip of her fingers- a man to love her for her; true love- and she couldn't say anything. Nellie Lovett had become literally speechless for the first time since she had learned how to talk. Richard noticed and gently pulled her into a soft and passionate kiss bringing her back to earth. "Marry me, Nellie," he whispered against her lips. She tried to stay mad, but it just wasn't something she was good at when it came to the ones she truly loved- Benjamin Barker and now Richard Turpin- and she found herself kissing him back with the same passion he had.

Benjamin had been her best friend since they were children, but he had always been a big brother figure to him and you couldn't _marry_ your brother, so she held back those feelings she had for him. Oh, those feelings were still there, but they had been locked away so that nobody would ever know besides her. Nellie had been introduced to Albert when she was nearly 17 and after a few months their parents had married them off. Nellie hadn't liked the idea of not being in love with the man she was to be married to, but she figured that the kind of love she wanted would grow in the marriage and soon become what she did want. Eventually it had, but for a short time. Up until they had realized that children were not a possibility Albert had been the sweetest man she had met, besides Benjamin. He loved her like a husband should, cared for her like she had always wanted to be cared for, but after seven months of marriage, Albert had grown cold, and eventually the beatings came. The next 10 years were full of violence and even rape on occasion, and when half of his leg gave out with gout Nellie was more than relieved that he couldn't hurt her bad anymore. For the last five years of their marriage she had become his personal maid, not that she hadn't been before, but this time she was happy for him not sending her lashes every time he wanted something done. This time she knew he couldn't hurt her, and that was what kept her going the remainder of her poor Albert's life. Before his legs gave out she had no one to turn to then aside from Benjamin and she certainly wasn't going to bug him with her marital problems, not when he had his own to deal with. Benjamin had gone off to school shortly before Nellie was married off to Albert, and when he came back home for the wedding he had brought back a wealthy blonde he had been courting while he was away, Lucy Williams. They had gotten married a few months after Nellie and Albert and had been incredibly happy together. Nellie was not about to come in between that of the happiness of her closest friend in the world. He was happy and it made her happy to know that he was and that he still cared for her at the same time.

When Nellie had first met Richard he had shown up at Albert's wedding to show sympathy, claiming that he cared for the well being of his towns people. She had gotten along with him from the start and there was always that special something about the Judge that had attracted her to him. His deep voice had sent chills throughout her body and she had to hide the blush that tended to creep up whenever she talked to him. From then on Richard had made time in his every day schedule to make sure he visited her regularly. He couldn't help but court the beautiful wonder that was Nellie Lovett. He had _wanted_ her at first, but had grown to _love_ her in the end.

"Yes," Nellie said into the lips that were crushing against hers. Her heartbeat was extremely fast and she could swear that Richard was able to feel her heart pounding against his own chest as she leaned into him more. "I'll marry you, Richard Turpin," she smiled into their kiss and could feel him smile back as his lips were once more covering hers. Their kisses became more heated and passionate as time went by, until they fell asleep in each others arms in the small booth with love showing in their still faces.

* * *

"You're what?!" Benjamin's voice echoed through out Mrs. Lovett's pie shop causing the few customers that were there to jump and cautiously look over at him. Mrs. Lovett was at her counter casually rolling out the dough for her new batch of pies and Benjamin was staring at her with shock and anger in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett seemed to jump herself at the sudden scream in her ears and she looked up sternly at him, stopping what she was doing.

"Keep your voice down, Benjamin," Nellie held her rolling pin to his chest with the tip stabbing him hard enough for him to know she was serious.

"You can't seriously _marry_ him, Nellie," his voice lowered, but his tone was still as strict and demanding as ever. "You've barely known him a month."

"That's not the point! He makes me happy. Every time I'm around 'im I can't help but feel loved and secure. How long did you know Lucy before you married her?" Nellie asked trying to make a point. She didn't know how to explain the feelings she had, she didn't know how to put how she felt for him in words. She could show Richard how much she loved him, but she could explain those feelings in words to anyone not even herself. "I love 'im, Ben," she lowered her gaze and dropped the pin from his chest and turned away. He wouldn't understand if he wouldn't listen. He couldn't see how happy the Judge made her like Lucy had made Benjamin happy. Even if he could he wouldn't acknowledge it just to try and prove a point.

"What about Albert?" Benjamin dared asked. Why did he have to keep bringing up that bloody man? Why couldn't he just drop that subject like she had asked him to?

"Stop doing that!" Nellie snapped at him.

"Why, Nellie?" he asked pushing the boundaries. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't. He had to know why she always made him drop the subject and choose to ignore the fact that Albert had existed. "Didn't you love him? Doesn't it bother you that he died only a month ago and you're already engaged? What will the people think?"

"Oh, _bloody 'ell_ what the people think!" Nellie nearly screamed at him forgetting about her customers that were still there. At the moment she could care less about what they heard or the fact that this conversation would be the talk of the town within the next hour. "They'll gossip about anything they can get their hands on! I love Judge Turpin, Benjamin! I love him and there's nothing neither you nor the people can say or do to make me feel differently! We're going to be married whether you like it or not, and if you don't show up for the wedding than I could care less! You want to know what _me poor Albert_ did to me? You want to know how I truly feel about the poor bastard?" she shouted at him causing echoes of shock to come over the little pie shop. Benjamin immediately regretted ever pushing the subject this far. He was about to get exactly what he had asked for. "I hate him! I hate him with every bone in my body! I'm glad he's dead and I wish he had died sooner! I wish I had killed the man me self!"

"Nellie, calm down," Benjamin told her. Strike three for him- never tell women to calm down, especially when you've provoked them. "You don't mean it."

"I really do, Benjamin, I _really_ do. You want to know what our marriage was really like?" she asked not really caring for an answer and continued on her rant. "He would beat me until he passed out drunk because we couldn't have children! He took out his anger on me in a drunken frenzy! He beat me 'til I was black and blue and couldn't move, and then he raped me! I couldn't give him what he wanted, so he took his anger out on me! I couldn't do anything to stop it, and when he died I was overjoyed, because he couldn't hurt me anymore than he already had. I was free from the haunting memories, but even now I still get nightmares, and here you are everyday reminding me of the past! Of how he hurt me and how I can never get those 10 years back! Those ten years of abuse and rape by my own husband! So, yes, I hate him with every ounce of blood racing through me poor body!" Nellie yelled at him hoping that Benjamin would finally get it through his head how much he was hurting her with the thoughts of Albert. She couldn't say it any plainer than she already had. "I'm marrying, Richard, Benjamin. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I love him and he loves me."

"Nellie, I didn't mean- I wasn't trying to," Benjamin stumbled over the right words as he moved to comfort his friend. He pulled her into a hug even though she tried to fight it. "I'm so sorry," he told her and eventually she collapsed into his warm embrace. The tears ran freely and openly and the sobs now shook her body. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying until that moment, and she couldn't care if her customers kept looking at the sight before them the rest of the night. She just wanted to cry into Benjamin's arms as long as she could, relieved that she had finally opened up to someone. "You should have told me, Nellie," he told her into her hair. "I could have helped you."

"I couldn't bother you, Ben," Nellie told him between sobs. "You were so happy with the life you and Lucy have that I didn't want to come between that. You would have done something to get yourself life in prison, and if I'd lost you I wouldn't have made it."

"I'm sorry there wasn't something I could have done. I should have been a better friend. I would have noticed something if I hadn't been too wrapped up in my own life to care about anything else."

"Don't blame yourself, Ben. It wasn't your fault. You wouldn't have been able to do anything about it."

"I could have been there for you," he said plainly. Nellie pulled away and looked at him through tear stained eyes with a thankful smile. The sound of a scream from upstairs brought them back to the present. It was baby Johanna most likely waking up from her nap for a feeding or diaper change. "I should go," Ben told her and pulled away from her. "I've left Lucy alone with Johanna for long enough," he told her and left the shop.

Nellie nodded and looked around her pie shop. Everyone seemed to be gone, and there was no telling when they had left. _Just stayed along for the dirt and went out to gossip, no doubt_, Nellie thought to herself as she wiped away the drying tears from her eyes. _Oh, well time to get back to work. What's left to do, that is_.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. I was going to make this into two different chapters, but decided to put them together. Please leave me some reviews :) Let me know what you think and how I can improve this story. It would be greatly appreciated and helpful. Criticism is much appreciated and welcome. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait my laptop has been acting up so it's been hard trying to get this published. It took me forever to write this chapter as well, so I'm really sorry about that for those who've been waiting for the next chapter. I'm not too happy with this chapter I had writer's block while trying to finish it so I'm sorry if it sucks. :( I hope you guys enjoy though, because that's what really matters. Please review I'd like to see what you think :)

**Warning:** Lots of smut, but then again that's why it's rated M. :)

Okay, here goes nothing...Enjoy!

* * *

_Nellie Turpin_, Nellie Lovett thought to herself as she sat at the vanity in the spare room of the hall she was going to be married in. She liked the idea of marrying the Judge, but she liked the fact that she was to become _Mrs. Turpin_ in less than an hour. The hall was full of town's people coming to give their respects to the famous Judge Turpin. Some claimed to be Nellie's friends, but she knew differently. They were all there for the Judge and because Lucy had asked her friends to attend. The only friends of Nellie's were the Barker's, Polly Durham, and the few girl friends she had made when Albert would invite his friends and their wives for dinner every now and then.

Since Lucy was really the only true friend of Nellie's, Nellie had asked her to be her maid of honor. The other three girls- Polly, Laura, and Ethel- were her bridesmaids. Polly had been a friend of Nellie's since the Lovett's had first moved to this side of London, and Nellie had been grateful to have her around. Richard had asked Benjamin to be his best man, because over the past few weeks that had gotten along well enough to please Nellie. The Beadle and one other of Richard's friends, Arnold Aster, would also stand beside him during the ceremony.

Nellie had traded in her usually dark dresses in for a beautiful white gown. It went straight down in the front to her ankles and flowed out in the back. Her normally messy hair was brushed and placed neatly atop of her head thanks to Lucy, and her make up was lighter. Lucy had had quite a lot of fun the past few weeks playing dress up with Nellie trying out different styles that fit her, finding the perfect dress, and testing different types of make up on her to find the right mix. Now she was standing behind Nellie adjusting her so that she looked like a proper soon-to-be Judge's bride should look.

"Lucy, I'm fine," Nellie told Lucy for the ump-teenth time that day.

"I know," Lucy acknowledged, but didn't stop messing with the veil that was atop Nellie's head.

"Then stop fidgeting with my wardrobe," Nellie scolded lightly. "You can't be nervous as well. You're supposed to help me get through the day, and you can't very well do that if you're as nervous as I am." _Or even more by the looks of it_, Nellie added in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I just want everything to be perfect for you," Lucy put her hands on Nellie's shoulders and smiled at her through the mirror. What a sight they were.

"It is, Lucy," Nellie assured the petite blonde and turned to face her, "thank you. With out you this wouldn't be possible. We would still be planning and I would be back here as a hideous nervous wreck thinking of ways to get out of this and what a mess I've made with my life. I mean this is my second marriage and my first husband only died two and a half months ago," she added suddenly becoming alert at her situation. _Oh God, I've really messed up my life_, she thought but pushed the thought aside for the time being.

"You're not getting cold feet now are you?" Lucy asked helping her friend to her feet.

"No, no dear, of course I ain't. I can't think of anything else I'd rather do with my life," _What's left of it anyways_, Nellie smiled. With her hand on the door handle she took in a deep breath and opened it. This was really happening. She was really going to become Mrs. Nellie Turpin.

* * *

"You may now kiss your bride," the words echoed in Nellie's head as she stood behind the cake beside her new husband. They were about to cut it and smiled happily as the rest of their friends gathered 'round. She was officially Nellie Turpin and she loved the feeling. She could only hope that Richard was just as happy as her or more so.

The rest of the evening went by quickly and before the newlyweds knew it they were on their way out the door headed for a weekend long honeymoon by the sea. (Nellie's request of course) Cake had been cut and shoved in each others faces, presents had been opened, congratulations had been given, and goodbyes had been said. Now the couple was side by side in a carriage that had the words 'Just Married' pasted on the back.

Nellie was resting her head on her husbands shoulder with her arm entwined with his. Richard squeezed her thigh gently as if to tell her he was as happy as she was. Nellie looked up at him with a smile and placed a kiss on his cheek, but he turned and gave her a kiss on the lips. She didn't fight it when he leaned her all the way on her back and was on top of her kissing her everywhere he could. He lifted her dress up and moved his hands along her thighs getting closer to the part of her he so desired. Nellie moaned when his hand began to rub her slowly through her laced panties. His movements became faster and their bodies rocked together as Nellie felt her climax building up.

"Oh!" she screamed her body shook from the pleasure of it all. Then the hand was gone and she could feel her climax slipping away. She opened her eyes to see Richard undoing his pants and she knew exactly what he wanted but she couldn't do that here. Not in a moving carriage with a stranger outside. She pulled him by his shirt and whispered in his ear, "Not here, love. Not like this," Richard obeyed and kissed her once more and Nellie moaned into his lips. She was feeling very unsatisfied at the moment and grinded her hips against him wanting more. Richard didn't need any further push then that and he went back to what he had been doing. He slid her panties down to her knees and began to rub her once more loving the way she responded to his touch. Her nails dug into his back and she let out a loud gasp when he suddenly plunged two fingers into her core. Slowly he moved them in and out of her moving faster with each thrust while rubbing her aching clit and Nellie could feel her climax rising again. "Ah! Oh, oh Richard!" she screamed in the pleasure that was now pouring out of her onto his hand. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her and rubbed her to draw it out as long as he could as she arched her back and her body shook in the waves under him. She had never felt like this with Albert. It was always what he wanted, all for him never for her, but Richard was different. Richard truly cared about her from the start, Albert never really had. Her thoughts were interrupted once more when she felt Richard push his fingers in her as far as he could and one last wave of pleasure washed over her. She let out another scream of pleasure in the crook of his neck and clung to him tightly not wanting the moment to end. "I love you," she murmured against his skin and shivered when he nibbled and kissed at her neck.

"I love you too," he told her.

"We should get up," she told him and lightly lifted him off of her when she felt the car slowly come to a stop. "I think we're here."

Not long after the carriage stopped she could hear the driver walking across the gravel and opening their door. Nellie smiled and let the elder gentlemen take her hand and help her down. "Wot are you doin'?" Nellie squealed with delight when Richard picked her up like newly weds do. "Oh, such a gentlemen," she teased and laughed at the stern look he gave her. He made it safely in their room up stairs after he paid the driver. Nellie let out a loud gasp when he pretended to drop her as they entered the door, "You wouldn't!" she laughed.

"Wouldn't I?" he teased before dropping her on their bed and laughing at her reaction. "Now, where were we?" he asked climbing on top of her.

"I think I was just about to fall asleep," Nellie smiled at her husbands raised eyebrows. _My husband, I could get used to that_, Nellie thought happily.

"I was thinking of something a little more _fun_," Richard leaned down and began to nibble on her neck and kiss along her chest making her shiver at his touch.

"In that case," Nellie smiled seductively and pushed him onto his back, "it's _my_ turn."

Nellie leaned down and kissed Richard hard on the mouth and rocked her body against him. Richard moaned into her mouth and held tightly to her hips and moved her against him harder. She could feel him growing harder for her and slipped her hand over him and gently rubbed through his pants. She smiled when Richard growled in frustration and kissed him once more as she undid his pants and slipped her hand in them. Her hand moved up and down his length and she felt herself become wet, so she slipped his pants down and he helped her take off her own clothes. It wasn't long until the two were completely naked and Nellie was riding him. Richard moved her hips harder and faster against him and she let her head fly back as she felt her climax rising. After all this time she was finally getting what she had always dreamed of, love. Richard gave her exactly that and more. He was far too good for her she thought.

"Richard!" she screamed as her liquids poured out of her. Richard moved her against him harder and faster than before to draw it out as long as he could and Nellie moaned in pleasure as her body shook fiercely on him.

"Nellie," he groaned as his own spilled inside of her.

Nellie lay on top of him breathing heavily and kissing his bare chest. Richard kissed the top of her head and held her hips against him. He moved her off of him and laid her beside him letting her rest on his chest. She looked up to smile at him and they were lost in another passionate kiss. Nellie had a feeling that this was going to be one blissful honeymoon.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay like I said I'm not too happy with this chapter, but if ya like it then that's the only thing that matters. Criticism is more than welcome and if you have any suggestions on things that should happen in future chapters please let me know. I'd be more than happy to try and fit those in. Oh and I just wanted to say this story is wrote around Mrs. Lovett and Judge Turpin, so there's not much background on Sweeney Todd himself and I won't be sending him to prison (unless things change in my mind of course) and he will most likely stay Benjamin Barker throughout the story. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Heyy everybody sorry about the wait I hope it wasn't too long. Our electricity has been acting up lately so I haven't been able to publish this chapter. I hope you enjoy this I'm not sure how I feel about it really though, but once again your opinions the only one that matters here. :) Please R&R

* * *

Nellie Turpin was finally home from her two week honeymoon and back to working in her pie shop. The first day she opened she had a nice big crowd as she usually did when she closed for awhile. Lucy had even brought Johanna down and helped her out when she saw the huge crowd, and when Benjamin hadn't gotten any customers for awhile he had helped out as well. Today was no different, but Nellie was just too tired and stressed out to deal with the many complaining and gossipy customers she knew she was bound to get. She had no patience for them, and when a customer came in later that day it was a challenge for Nellie to smile and not crack.

"Are you going to change your shops name to Mrs. Turpin's Meat Pies?" the customer had asked.

Nellie looked up at the lady startled by the sudden presence. It was Mrs. Thorpe; she was always a nosy bugger. "I hadn't thought to, no," she said simply and went back to kneading the dough.

"Wouldn't Judge Turpin want you to?" Mrs. Thorpe pestered on.

"My husband does not care about my shop and its whereabouts', Mrs. Thorpe," Nellie answered trying her best not to snap at the lady.

"Not a good start for a marriage if you ask me," she retorted. Apparently this lady couldn't take a hint.

"I did not ask you, Mrs. Thorpe," Nellie snapped, but trying to sound as pleasant and quiet as she could so that she did not cause a scene. "And I would thank you kindly if you would not nosy into my personal business as well. What I do with myself is mine and my husbands' business not the towns," she watched Mrs. Thorpe huff and leave the shop, and the other customers went back to eating their pies and drinking their ale. It took all she could not to throw her rolling pen at the door, so she settled for slamming it on the counter and leave the room for awhile. Her customers looked up at the sudden bang and watched as Nellie left the room. There would be new gossip after today no doubt. Was it too much to ask for one normal non-gossiping neighbor in all of London?

* * *

The rest of the evening had gone rather well despite the afternoon's event. Nellie was finally able to close the shop, clean up, and get home by ten o'clock. She was told that Richard had not been home, so she decided to wait in his office. It was the first time she had ever been in there and it was obvious it was a man's study. She looked over the books in the bookshelf and then found herself resting in his comfy desk chair.

"Nellie?" the sound of her husband startled her and made her jump. She could feel her heart racing fast in her chest and Richard stood laughing at her from the doorway.

"Gave me a fright!" Nellie exclaimed with a smile.

"Sorry, dear," he apologized walking to her side. She smiled at him before letting him have his seat back. "How was your day?"

"Don't get me started," she pouted, but it turned into a giggle when Richard pulled her onto his lap. "Mrs. Thorpe, she's a regular customer, but a real gossip, that one. I think she wanted to start some about us," Nellie told him.

"What'd she say?"

"She just wanted to make more of what was between us, trying to make me feel bad about our marriage. Says I should change the shop name and that you won't like that I had no plans to," Nellie ranted. "I wouldn't mind changing the name, but there's no point really. Everyone knows we're married now, and I'm very happy with you, but it's too much work just for a silly sign."

"I'm not upset, Nellie," Richard told her and gently began to massage her shoulders as she leaned happily into his touch.

"I don't think I can do these long hours forever," Nellie announced. "Me poor bones can't take much of this running around all day nonsense. I think I may cut back on hours," she told him.

"You can always close if it becomes too much of a problem for you," Richard reminded her. Nellie turned to look at him a bit puzzled.

"You know I can't do that, Richard. That pie shop is," she stopped not knowing what to say.

"It's what Nellie?" Richard asked. "I'm not telling you that you have no choice, but if it becomes too much for you then I think that you should take a break or even close shop."

"I know, love, thank you," Nellie sighed. She was glad that Richard cared about her well being and she loved that it was because he truly did love her. She let out a sigh and let her neck fall back on his shoulder in the relaxation of the massage Richard was giving her. Then the hands stopped and she opened her eyes in a pout, but before she could look at him in protest his hands were replaced by his warm lips nipping at her neck. She moaned in pleasure and leaned all the way back against him.

"I love you, Nellie. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask," he told her between kisses. He noticed how stiff Nellie suddenly became at his words and he hoped he hadn't done something wrong. "Did I say something, Nellie?"

"No," she smiled half heartedly and looked into his eyes before she pecked his cheek, "No, love, I'm fine," she hoped he would drop the subject.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine, honestly dear, just shocked at the offer I guess. Not used to all the hospitality you've given me the past few months," she explained and was relieved when he smiled back. She returned the smile and lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you, Nellie, that's why I do what I do for you," he told her. "You're my wife now. What's mine is yours and I want you to feel at home here, not like a visitor."

"Thank you, love," she smiled, "I feel very comfortable here. As long as I'm with you I'm fine where ever we stay."

* * *

It had been six months since Nellie had married the famous Judge Turpin and moved in with him. She loved living in the big house and being waited on for a change. Although there were people to serve her and do house work she couldn't help but tend to some things herself. When Richard found her he would always have her stop and relax, but Nellie was so used to doing work that it was odd not to do anything. She insisted that she should be doing something and he always came back with the fact that she worked all day and needed to rest when she could. Of course Nellie was more than happy to oblige at first, but after the first week she gave up and went back to helping the staff. The days she hadn't worked were too lonely for her with Richard at work. She needed something to do to keep her mind on such lonely thoughts.

* * *

Their lips entwined with each others and their kiss became more passionate with each passing second. The breathless pants became louder with time and their moans echoed in the large bedroom. His hands fumbled with her corset while hers were on his pants and shirt. It had been months and they still hadn't had enough of each other no matter what many others may have thought. Once he had gotten her corset off he pulled the dress over her head as she did the same to him. Their lips met once more and their hands explored each others' bodies, holding each other close as if they would slip away if their grips were loosened. Another moan escaped Nellie's lips as Richard massaged one of her bare breast and caressed her inner thigh. Her nails dug into his back leaving half moons, there would be scars in the morning no doubt but they were too involved in the moment they could care less.

"Please," Nellie was able to choke out as Richard had made his way to the spot she so longed to be touched. She wanted him so bad and she could feel herself get wetter as he slowly pulled down her under garments. His hands traced her thigh back up to her aching clit and gently began to rub her. Nellie's grip on him became tighter and her head fell back in the ecstasy of it all. With out warning two of his fingers made their way inside of her and she let out a loud moan that Richard covered with his mouth. Her hips pushed against his fingers as they moved in and out of her in with rhythm. Her moans grew louder and she could feel her climax rising.

"Oh, oh, oohh, Richard!" she cried as her juices spilled onto his hand and he moved faster and harder inside of her to drag it out. When it was over he kissed up her body until their lips met once more and she could taste herself on him. A few more moments later and Nellie let out a scream of pleasure as Richard entered her suddenly. He moved in and out of her in a fast pace and their bodies rocked together in unison. Richard nipped and kissed along Nellie's chest and neck causing moans of pleasure escape her ruby lips. Nellie once again felt her climax rising just as Richard's filled her and his lips covered her screams as she came again. Nellie smiled at all the pleasure she was feeling, and Richard took advantage and slipped his tongue in to entwine with hers and explore her mouth. After a while Richard pulled out of her and lay on his side still softly kissing his wife.

"Mmmm, Richard," she sighed into his mouth and closed her eyes as he softly caressed her side and arm. "I love you."

"I love you too," he answered with another kiss.

Nellie smiled happily as she rested on her husband's chest. Her fingers danced across his stomach and chest, and her head moved with his breathing. She had found happiness with him and for the first time in years she was slowly beginning to forget about Albert, almost.

"Richard," she spoke up moments later, "I've been thinking," she added between planting kisses along his chest.

"That could be trouble," Richard teased and laughed when she playfully bit him.

"Don't be clever," she laughed and kissed his lips. "I want a child, Richard," she told him a few silent moments later. She looked up at him fearing his response, but didn't let it show.

"Eleanor," he sighed a moment later, "You know that can't happen."

"I know, but we could adopt," she reminded.

"Nellie," he looked into her eyes and saw how much she wanted him to agree with her.

"Richard, there are so many poor boys in the work house without an ounce of motherly and fatherly affection. I just know that one would be happy if we could adopt him and give him the love he needs," Nellie rambled trying to get her point across. She knew her husband wouldn't react well to this she just wished she knew why.

"Nellie, I," Richard began to deny before Nellie interrupted him.

"Richard, _don't_," she stopped him. She hated how he just brushed things off without looking at the big picture. "Please don't do that. I've always wanted a child and adoption is the only way I can have that. _Please_ just think about it, for me," she added and lay back on his chest.

"Alright, I'll think about it," he promised and kissed her forehead. Nellie smiled and rested back on his chest. It wasn't long before the two fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed please tell me your thoughts even ways that I can improve this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry this took longer than usual. I didn't have internet for awhile, but now th Chapter 5 and wait patiently for all of your lovely reviews :) Chapter 6 is in the making and if I can get over this sickness known as writersblock I will have it published within the next few days. For now please enjoy! R&R I look forward to it ;)

* * *

The pie shop wasn't as busy as it had been the past few days, but it was still tiring doing everything by herself. She had to make the pies, serve the pies, make more pies, close up shop, clean the shop, and repeat the process everyday. Of course she couldn't admit it to Richard, because he would just tell her to close the shop completely and she knew she couldn't do that.

Today was even more slow than usual so Nellie closed up early. She was done cleaning an hour and half earlier than she usually was and her shop was ready for the night's dinner rush. For now she was going to sit and have a glass of gin and relax. She groaned tiredly when the shop door's bell rang announcing that she had a customer.

"Mrs. Turpin?" a familiar voice called out.

"In here Beadle!" she called from the living room. She turned her head to see Beadle Bamford enter with a young boy at his side. She smiled in hopes to hide her confusion. "Hello, Beadle, and hello there," she acknowledged the two of them. "What may I do for you gentlemen today?"

"The Judge has asked me to bring by this boy to you. He is to help you with what you need and you are to bring him home with you tonight," the Beadle explained and with a tip of his hat he was gone.

"Well then," Nellie smiled at the young boy who looked less frightened now. "What's your name, love?"

"Toby, ma'am," he told her.

"I'm Mrs. Turpin," she smiled at the boy who just nodded.

"What should I do first, ma'am?" he asked glancing around the room.

"There's not much really. I did most everything already," she answered taking a look herself. Her eyes landed on the messy tables, she must have missed them earlier. "Mind wiping the tables for me?" she handed the boy a rag and smiled when he eagerly began to clean. At least she could rest for a bit while he was busy. She needed some rest before the normally crowded dinner rush that night.

* * *

Nellie smiled as she watched the last customer leave her pie shop. The day was now officially over and she could go home and get a nice long break. Toby had been a big help dragging in the customers, serving out pies and ale, and helping clean up afterwards. She was going to be sure to thank Richard for this later. She hadn't been as tired as she usually was after the day was through especially when Toby could clearly see how tired she got and took over for her near the end of the day. All Nellie had to do was make the pies and sit down while Toby did all the rest.

"Thank you, Toby," Nellie said on their way home. "It's nice to have the help."

"Your welcome, ma'am," Toby smiled happily at her gratitude. Normally he would have been whipped by now for messing up something or other. Mrs. Turpin was different she was a lot kinder to him than any of the others he had worked for. He hoped he was to stay with her for awhile longer before returning to the workhouse with all those mean men.

"Is everything alright, Love?" Nellie asked seeing the frown appear on the boys face. Toby tried to shake it off but visions of the workhouse wouldn't leave him alone.

"It's just," he really didn't know what he was going to tell her, but it was to late not to say anything. "You're a real lady, you is. No ones been so kind to me as you have today," he admitted. He could see how shocked that made Mrs. Turpin and he felt that he should never have said anything. He didn't want to start any trouble.

"All children need a kind heart to look out for them," Nellie smiled kindly at the boy and pulled him in for a side hug.

"Is this where you live?" Toby gasped when they stopped walking in front of Judge Turpin's home. "It's real big ain't it?"

"Yes it is. I think you will be staying here too, love," Nellie told him and smiled at the big grin on the boys face. "Come on then. I'll introduce you to my husband."

* * *

Toby gapped at the sight in front of him. The house was so big and so fancy looking inside. The ceilings were high and the halls were long and dark. There was a chandelier in what he suspected to be the ball room. He followed Mrs. Turpin up the stairs and down the hall until they stopped at a dark door.

"Richard?" Nellie called out as she slowly opened the door and peaked her head in. "We've got a visitor," she smiled back at the boy and escorted him in the room.

"Ah, yes," Richard looked up and smiled warmly at the two of them as they walked to his desk. "I see you've met Toby, correct?" he asked the lad.

"Y-yes, sir," Toby stammered and his grip on Mrs. Turpin grew tighter. _Why is he being nice? He's supposed to be meaner than Mr. Harring_, Toby thought.

"No need to be scared boy," the Judge assured him. "You're going to be staying here with Mrs. Turpin and me for awhile."

"I'm going to live here? With you?" Toby asked in awe looking up at Mrs. Turpin. His smile widened when she nodded down at him. _This is going to be much better than sleeping on a cold, hard floor!_, He thought to himself happily, _just as long as I'm around Mrs. Turpin._ He didn't want to think about what would happen if he was left with the Judge. Not after all the stories he had heard from the older boys in the workhouse. If he was always around Mrs. Turpin things would be swell.

* * *

Nellie couldn't help but smile and hum to herself as she got ready for bed. She was going to get to be mother to Toby for awhile, and if that was the closest she got to being an actual parent then she would be happy.

"You're in a merry mood tonight," Richard announced from the doorway. He chuckled when he saw his wife jump and walked towards her to help with her dress.

"I am," Nellie nodded and held her hair up out of the way. When Richard finished undoing her laced up dress she whirled around and placed her hands on his chest. "Oh, Richard this is going to be just swell with Toby here. He's just darling, he is," she smiled brightly.

"Yes, but I'm not sure just how long he will stay," Richard informed. "It could only be for a short time."

"I know, Richard, but it will be nice to be a mom for awhile. It's always fun to pretend," she added seductively with a smirk. Richard couldn't help but be intrigued by the many sides of Nellie Turpin. She went from poor Nellie Lovett the sweet baker of Fleet Street to the fiery redheaded seductive Judge's wife in a matter of seconds, and Richard loved her through it all.

"Come to bed," Nellie called from the bed.

Richard shook himself from his thoughts and turned to see his wife lying across the bed. She had on her dark corset and stockings and was propped up on her elbow smiling in the sexy, seductive smile he fell for every time he saw it. He couldn't help but smile and move towards her. She was extremely tired and he knew it, but something told him that they weren't going to sleep for awhile. He had definitely chosen the right woman to marry, and no one would be able to replace her.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Can't wait to hear your thoughts...hint hint ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay guys I am SSSSSOOOOO SORRY it took me forever to get this on here. I could not think of what to write...stupid writersblock! Anyways here is Chapter 6 I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I'm not so happy with it myself, but like I always say your opinions are what matter.

Nellie Turpin had woken up earlier than she normally did on a weekend. She looked over to find her husband sleeping peacefully and snoring away. She smiled at the sight as she traced his chest with the tips of her fingers before pecking him on the cheek lightly and then on the lips. It wasn't long before he stirred and opened his eyes to be greeted by a rather chirpy Nellie. She smiled brightly down at him before straddling him and leaning down to kiss him lightly once more. She pulled away to see him smiling back at her. It was the smile he often gave when he was amused and in awe of something, and that morning he was. He was in awe and amusement of his beautiful and overly chirpy wife despite the fact that it was seven a.m. on a Saturday when they could be sleeping in for another hour and a half. Suddenly Nellie broke out into a drunken laughter and Richard couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Her hair was messier than usual, her eyes were slightly dark, and she was in an odd fit of laughter sitting atop him while seductively rubbing her hands all over his chest.

"What's gotten into you, Eleanor?" he grinned and her laugh subsided while she gave a pout.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know I 'ate being called that," she frowned.

"I'm sorry _Nellie_," he apologized and pulled her down so their noses were touching.

"That's better," she smirked and kissed his lips. "Now, get up," she giggled again as she jumped on him once. "I 'ave the urge to make some breakfast for all of us."

"I have a better idea," he smiled and pulled her down to him.

"Uh-uh," Nellie waved a finger in front of his face as she pulled away and jumped off the bed. She threw on her pale pink robe and flashed a teasing smile before kissing the air at him and leaving.

"Morning ma'am," Toby chirped as he entered the kitchen twenty minutes later. His hair was ruffled and he looked as tired as could be and Nellie let out a light chuckle.

"Morning, love," she smiled and turned her attention back to the stove. "'Ave a good sleep?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. "Smells awfully good," he complimented, watching her cook.

"Its eggs and biscuits," she told him. "Do you like eggs and biscuits?"

"We're only given bread and gruel in the workhouse ma'am," he answered looking down at the table. Nellie felt her heart sink at hearing such a small boy having to go through that every day.

"Smells good," Nellie looked over her shoulder and smiled half-heartedly at her husband entering the kitchen. Her bright and cheerful mood had suddenly been replaced with heartbreak and sadness. "Morning," Richard murmured into her neck and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She leaned against him and let him kiss her softly.

"Morning," she replied when they pulled away. Richard let her continue cooking and gently caressed her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Not right now, love," she lowered her voice so only he could here. He reluctantly let go and sat down across from the young boy staring absently at the scratches on the table, noticeably avoiding eye contact with him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked the boy.

"Y-yes sir," Toby replied nervously. "It's a very nice house you got Judge, sir," he said.

"How would you like to stay here for a bit longer?" Richard asked and the boy's eyes lit up.

"You mean I can stay longer if I want to?" he asked happily.

"As long as you'd like to," Richard nodded. He thought he might as well give the boy an option even though he was already sure of what he would choose.

Nellie looked over her shoulder at the two boy's chatting at the table and smiled. It was a lovely sight to see a man get along with a child. It made her heart flutter when she saw it, because it was a rare thing and a turn on if you asked her. She laughed to herself when she thought about this and how she was lucky it was her husband that made her feel like that. She turned away from the boy's and went back to fixing the eggs.

It wasn't long for the food to be done and they were all sat at the table enjoying their breakfast. Toby had eaten seconds in the time Nellie was able to finish her first serving.

_The poor boy_, Nellie thought sadly. Just thinking about what he must have gone through at the work house put Nellie in a bad mood. She had to talk to her husband as soon as she could. The thoughts entering her mind were making her feel sick and she had to excuse herself from the table and go to her room.

"Are you alright, Nellie?" Richard inquired upon entering their room to find her looking into the mirror. She didn't move, she just stood there as he approached her. "Nellie what is it?"

"Richard, that poor boy!" Nellie suddenly spun around inches from her husbands face. He could see that she was trying hard not to cry at the moment. "'ow could someone be so cruel to a child? If only you 'eard the things that boy 'as told me. It's 'orrible Richard!"

"I know," he admitted pulling his wife in for a hug. "That's why I brought him here."

"Wot?" Nellie was confused and she tried to search her husband's eyes for an answer.

"How would you like to adopt Toby?"

Nellie's eyes lit up and her frown turned into a bright smile. She had wanted a child for so long and since that couldn't very well happen she was glad that they could adopt. Lord knows Toby needed saving from that awful place he had been raised in (if you could call it that).

"Oh, Richard, you really mean it?" she bit her lip as she smiled at him.

"I do," he nodded simply. Children were never fond of the Judge and they were never a choice he had had to make before now. He just wanted his wife to be happy and he knew children would do it.

Nellie smiled brightly and kissed Richard happily on the lips. She was finally going to get a child and that made her happier than ever.

"Toby?" Richard broke the long silence as the family sat by the fire that night. Nellie sat curled up with her husband on the couch while Toby sat cozy in front of the fire place. The boy looked away from the flames and up to the happy couple.

"Yes sir?"

"What do you think about a family?"

"I-I don't know sir," he replied slightly confused, "I ain't never 'ad one o' my own before."

"Toby, love," Nellie spoke up and leaned towards the young boy, "'ow would you like to be apart of our family? If it's alright by you we would like to adopt you," Nellie told him. The boys face went from confused to a bright smile in less than a second.

"Really?" he asked looking back and forth at the couple. "You mean I'd live here and you would be my mum and dad?"

"If that's what you want," Richard told him and Nellie nodded. "I have the papers right here," he leaned over to the table beside him and pulled a stack of papers onto his lap. "All we have to do is sign them and have a judge other than myself approve," he explained.

"But sir," Toby was now confused, "you're the only Judge 'ere in London."

"That's why they'll be sent to the nearest city with a Judge."

"Would you like that, Toby?" Nellie asked.

"Oh, yes, yes please," the boy nodded.

"Then its set," she smiled. "We're going to adopt you and you can call us mum and dad."

* * *

**A/N:** Oi! That was bad but please read and review they are so important to me and I love all my readers :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, story, or anything except for the idea I had to form this fanfiction.

* * *

It was done. They had finally adopted Toby and Nellie was the happiest woman in all of London. She had a husband and a child, what she had wished for since she could remember, and to others of the town she had the perfect life. Her husband was none other than Judge Turpin, they had adopted a child from the workhouse, and were the wealthiest of anyone else in London-although Nellie didn't care about that at all. Nellie was never a wealthy person and sudden wealth wasn't anything she had ever wished for. She would admit it was nice to have the extra money to be able to dress nice, but she was not one to go crazy.

That morning she woke up by herself, which was very unusual now-a-days. She figured Richard was in the bathroom or went to work early, but when she was finally awake she noticed she had slept in and then she saw Richard had left a note on his pillow.

**_Nellie,_**

**_You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. Toby was told not to bother you until you wake. Breakfast is served and I am off to work. Enjoy your Saturday, I love you._**

**_Richard_**

Nellie smiled as she read the note. She really had met the perfect guy for her and she was happy she had. He was definitely a better match than Albert had been, but she didn't want to think about that. She had a family now; a son and husband to care about. Slowly she made her way up and out of bed throwing on her light pink robe. She walked to the bathroom and began to make herself presentable.

After an hour she made her way to the kitchen yawning. Her hair was pinned up in her messy style as usual, her makeup was done dark as always, and she was in one of her black dresses.

"Morning, Mum!" Toby chirped as she entered the room.

"Morning dear," she smiled ruffling his hair as she took a seat across from him.

"Sleep well?" he asked taking a bite of his eggs and Nellie nodded.

"Don't talk with your mouthful love," She scolded lightly and thanked the maid as she served her breakfast to her. "Looks delicious," she complimented giving her a smile. She took a bite and smiled again at the taste. The food here was always so good, much better than she had to eat before.

"Father said that maybe this week we could go to the park," Toby exclaimed happily.

"That sounds lovely, dear," Nellie nodded taking another bite. This time it tasted different though. It wasn't as good as the first bite had been and it made her feel a bit sick, so she politely pushed away the plate.

"Is it not to your liking Madame?" the maid asked concerned.

"No, its fine," she shook her head. It wasn't though. A few seconds later she had to rush to the trash because her stomach was putting up a fight.

"Are ya sure Mrs. Turpin?" the maid was by her side and Toby was at the table looking very worried.

"Mum is ya okay?" Toby's eyes were wide.

"I'm alright, love," she breathed heavily before leaning over once more.

"Mrs. Turpin, why don't ya get some rest," the maid suggested lightly. "I'll take care o' the boy." Nellie nodded slowly and let her help her up. Toby got up and went to his mum a little scared for her.

"Toby, stay down here and listen to wot ya'r told," Nellie ruffled his hair and forced a smile. Toby nodded hesitantly and gave her a hug.

"I love ya, mum," he said.

"I love ya too, son," she hugged him back surprised. "When ya'r father gets home tell him I'm asleep," she instructed. Toby nodded again and let go so Nellie could go lay down.

* * *

Later that evening Richard came home tired after a rather stressful case. He took his jacket off, hung it up, and made his way up to his room so that he could take a bath and clear his thoughts. He walked in and began the bath undressing all the while. Going back in the room he noticed Nellie sleeping in the bed and raised an eyebrow. Normally she was up and about with Toby. He made his way to the bed and sat on the edge beside her and wiped the hair from her eyes.

"Nellie," he whispered trying to wake her. She flinched a little under his touch. "Nellie, love," he repeated and this time she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmm?" she moaned trying to keep her tired eyes open.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Not feelin' well, love," she whispered hoarsely barely able to talk at the moment.

"Take a bath with me? It may help," he suggested holding his hand out to her.

Nellie smiled tiredly and nodded taking his hand, "sure," she told him.

The water was cool and it felt good against Nellie's aching body as she sunk in the water. She leaned her head back on Richard's shoulder and closed her eyes letting a sigh escape her lips. Richard wrapped his arms around her and held her lightly letting them both relax.

"Don't fall asleep on me," he joked softly when he saw her eyes continue to flutter open and close.

Nellie smirked with her eyes half closed and whispered, "I won't love."

Thirty minutes past without either moving from their spot. Richard was now subconsciously tracing over her stomach and arms. His leg wrapped over hers and he was kissing her head gently. The peacefulness of this moment was more than they could ask for. It had been so crazy lately with Toby and both of them working that they didn't have as much alone time for each other like they used to.

"Feel any better?" Richard asked her.

"Yah, thanks love," Nellie smiled and leaned back on his shoulder so she could face him. "I just need to rest for awhile."

"Take a day off from work tomorrow," Richard told her. "I want you to rest and get better."

"I will," Nellie agreed. "I'm going to the doctor tomorrow for my regular check up. I can just ask what's wrong then," she informed. Richard nodded and helped Nellie get out of the tub and handed her a towel.

After she was dry, Nellie put on her robe and went to tell Toby goodnight. He was sound asleep when she looked in, but she put his blankets on for him and kissed his forehead anyways. Back in her bedroom Richard was already lying in bed and Nellie climbed in next to him. She got under the blankets and cuddled close to him shivering from the cold weather. Richard wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead holding her as close as he could to him.

"Goodnight, love," she yawned softly closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Nellie," he answered closing his eyes and following her example into sleep.

* * *

Nellie couldn't help it, but that day she was just so excited. After all this time having to face the nightmare that she was barren had all been a waste. Here she was nearly two months pregnant, walking as fast as she could through the cold, snowy air of London, to share the news to her husband. It hadn't been her this whole time, it was Albert. _That bastard taking his anger out on me when it was really him all along_, Nellie thought to herself happily despite those facts. She was going to be a mother, something she had wanted as long as she could remember. Rosie opened the door and took her coat as she entered the large entry. She couldn't hold it in much longer, so she rushed to her husband's study where she found Beadle Bamford standing guard outside.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Turpin, but I've been given strict orders to keep everyone out, including you," the Beadle stepped in front of her blocking the door.

"I have to talk to my husband," Nellie told him un-amused that her husband would keep her out at all. "It's very important."

"It will have to wait," the Beadle told her sternly.

"I assure you, Beadle Bamford, it can not wait," Nellie insisted her anger very noticeable now, but the Beadle still stood his guard. He was a very stubborn man, but Nellie Turpin was a master of that art. "Move away from that door, Beadle, _now_, or I will have to inform my husband that you were the delay to this important news," Nellie smiled triumphantly when the Beadle sighed heavily and let her pass.

Her husband was sat at his desk looking over some legal papers with his glasses resting on the tip of his nose. Nellie chuckled at the sight and tried to silently close the door behind her, but it made a creaking noise that brought her husband's attention away from his papers and to her instead. She smiled at him after locking the door and making her way to him.

"I thought I told the Beadle that I wasn't to be disturbed," he muttered, but didn't stop his wife when she sat on his lap, straddling him.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You did," she smiled against his neck placing kisses everywhere she could. "I had to beg my way in."

"Nellie," Richard tried to pull away from her, but she had him wrapped around her finger. "I have to get this done. I can't have you distracting me right now," he told her firmly.

"I bring…good news," Nellie said between kisses. Her hands wandered his strong body feeling their way down and around his back and he was now holding her back so she wouldn't fall.

"As much as I love you, Nellie, _and_ your random escapades," Richard was eventually able to pull away from her touch, but that didn't stop her hands from making their way to his pants, "can't this news wait? I need to finish this," he told her trying to hold in a moan of pleasure when her hands moved against the spot that was growing hard for her with each second. Nellie smiled in accomplishment at the sound of him slowly giving in, but frowned at his words.

"This isn't one of my _random escapades_, Richard," Nellie whined and gave him a gentle squeeze that made his breath quicken. "This is one of _our_ random escapades," she corrected and kissed his lips.

"What are you on about, Nellie?" Richard said growing irritated but kissing her back with the same passion she had.

"It was Albert all along," Nellie pulled away and gave him a childish smile and he just sat there looking at her. She was defiantly a wonder, but not just any wonder she was now _his_ wonder. She continued when he didn't try to answer her in any way. "When Albert was always blaming me for not being able to have children," she told him as if it were the most obvious thing. "It wasn't me it was him who had the problems."

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked sounding interested for the first time since she started this conversation.

"Children, Richard," Nellie smiled happily. "I'm pregnant!" she gushed kissing his cheek once more.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Richard," she laughed. "I'm two months so far, nearly three. I went to see Dr. Everett last week and he gave me the test results today. That's why I've been gone," she chirped with a smile that seemed to be permanent now.

"You mean," his voice trailed off as his eyes wandered to his wife's stomach and his hand came up to rest on it. He looked back up at Nellie and a smile made its way on his face when Nellie nodded excitedly.

"We're havin' a baby, love," she repeated.

To her surprise Richard pulled her to him and kissed her lips with such passion she thought her head might explode with all of the happiness that she was full of. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue in to meet with hers.

"A party," Richard said suddenly after they pulled away. Nellie looked at him in confusion and he continued, "Tonight, I'll host a party so that we can announce our new family member," he told her.

"Oh, love that sounds splendid, but let's not get too carried away, aye?" Nellie gushed and placed kisses all along his neck. Her hands wandered again and found their way to his manhood once more. She squeezed him playfully and kissed along his jaw line before whispering in his ear. "Let's celebrate," she nibbled on his ear and slowly began to undo his pant buckle.

"Nellie, I really need to finish this," Richard protested, holding in a low moan, moving away her hands. Nellie pouted and put her hands on his shoulder. "Come now, darling, don't pout. You know I love you, but this has to be done," he explained.

"I understand," she climbed off of him and kissed him once more before whispering in his ear. "You'll owe me later," she teasingly bit his ear and squeezed his growing length before skipping triumphantly out the door. Richard groaned lightly as he watched her leave. It was a wonder how someone was able to change him for the better, but Nellie Lovett was able to do just that. Now they were going to have a child and that made him more than happy, because they were going to be a family again.

* * *

**AN: **I am soo sorry that it took this long to update I had alot going on and then writers block on top of that so I'm really really sorry. Anyways please read and review and if my laptop works properly and I am able to get over writers block I will definitley have the next chapter up in the next two weeks.


End file.
